Roommates
by Daydreaming-Forever Hidden
Summary: A roommate? Oh God. Please don't let it be her. Pllleeeaaassse! HG fluff rated to be safe


Me: Yay! New story! And it's gonna be my first chapter story! Well...I suppose Memories is kinda a chapter story. _Kind of_, not really though. I still don't know when I'm gonna write that Inu-Yasha story. I know some-day I will...Meh, ah well.  
Disclaimer:...I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! YOU HAPPY NOW! Damn story Nazis!  
Harry: Wait, there's a plot?  
POOF  
Chicken Harry: Bi-Caw!  
Muse(A.K.A. the voice in my head): Britt you really should control your temper.  
Me: Yah, I should...but I'm not going to.

"TAA!" _explodes in a burst of cute little Kyo plushies...and glitter!_

* * *

Harry's POV(point of view for those who don't know)

Who would've thought that Harry Potter, Auror-extraordinaire, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord, The-Defender-of-Wizards(he never really liked that one, too corny), could be petrified.

Because that's what he was right now, absolutely bloody petrified. Scared out of his mind. Extremely monumentally terrified. Frightened big...Well, you get the idea.

At the moment, said-boy (well, man now), was living in a two-bedroom apartment. Yes, two. Quite a big apartment actually. He liked the extra space, even if he didn't really use it. But that really has no revelance right now.

Now if you've been reading so-far(which of course you've been) Harry was...Hmm, I ran out of words for scared...Ah, you know anyways. And there was quite a good reason for this.

You see, Harry had been living in this nice big apartment by himself. But, if the notice on his door this morning was any clue, he was about to get a room-mate. It was short, it was...Umm, maybe not sweet, and it was the most heart-stopping thing he had ever read. Remember that second room? It's coming to bite our poor Harry in the butt right now:

_Dear Mr. Potter. I feel it is my duty to inform you that due to the lack of hotels in this area_(Voldemort had done a _lot_ of damage)_you will soon be acquiring a room-mate by the name of_...

It made him sick to read the rest. If it was her...Well, that thought made him sick as well.

_Ginerva_. That was it. Just the first name. But it was enough. Because if it _was_ her... _'Oh god, please don't let it be her.'_ he prayed silently over and over. _'Please, please, please, please, plllleeeeaaaasssse!'_

Ginerva (A.K.A. Ginny) Weasly was an accomplished writer. If her pictures weren't any clue, she was, in one word, gorgeous. She'd filled out, grown up, lost the shyness, but kept the attitude. Shoulder-cropped fire-red hair, bright brown eyes that deepened in colour whenever she felt devious, she had about as many fan-clubs and fans as Harry himself!

And now getting back to Harry and out of his 'Shrine to Ginny'. After a few minutes-and quite a bit of sweating-Harry realized that it _could_ be worse. It could _not_ be her and be some crazed fanatic that would torture his life with questions about:

1. Did he know she was his biggest fan? (yeah, you and the rest of the eligable female population...and some _non_-eligable ones)

2. Did he know she thought he was cute? (insert pathetic, shy(?) blush that he's seen on freakish fan-girls a million times before)

3. Did he have a girlfriend? (another pathetic shy(?) blush)

4. Did he want one?

Aaaand at about this point, he would shut her out. _'Thank you selective hearing'_ And would carefully tell her he wasn't interested...Even though his mind was screaming at him to run far, far, _far_ away. Then would come the inevitable tears. But enough of that.

He thought he was over this...Oh who the hell was he trying to kid! He _knew_ he wasn't! His last encounter with the firey, red-headed vixen had him walking into a door! He shuddered and cut off that thought. He _really_ didn't want to relive _that_!

When did he start caring for her? In a 'more than friend' way.

It was after he got out of Hogwarts, well actually, it could've been before, he wasn't quite sure.

He had gotten a letter from her not too long ago. Y'know, now that he thought of it, _that_ letter had about the same effect on him as _this_ one.

_Flashback_

A extremely annoyed(umm, actually he was more than that) Harry made his way up the hotel's stairs to his apartment. Getting to the third floor and grabbing his mail from the box, he stormed into his apartment and flung himself down on his couch.

"Lucius." He spat the word out like it was a curse. "Damn him. Why can't he just leave me alone! Stupid persistent..." He paused in his rantings, seeing the top letter. He immediately brightened, forgetting his anger...and the rest of the mail along with it. He tore it open:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hee! Okay, enough with the formalities. Mum's doing her usual 'Christmas Food Feast'. You're coming right? Well, duh, of course you are! _(he chuckled) _Anyways, Ron and everyone else is busy so I said I'd send the letter. Weird isn't it? I'm the one with the most frustrating job and they're(!) busy! Ah well, I'm suffering from the cursed 'Writer's Block'. Damn it. Meh, I've noticed that whenever I suffer from WB once I start writing again, I come out with the best work. Guess my brain needs to sleep and think up ideas. But does it have to do it so often? _(he laughed again)_ Remember last year? Couldn't write for three months! And then poof out comes "The Moon's Child". Y'know, I _**still**_ don't like that title. Awesome book, some of my best work, but horrid title._

_Anyways, I can't wait to see you. I've missed you._

_Love always,_

_Ginny._

Those last words made his heart jump in his throat. _'Ginny'_ He thought. He could remember her sweet voice, her beautiful voice, her goddess-like...Wait a minute! Where did _those_ thoughts come from?

He sighed and his hands cupped around the front of his face. He knew _exactly_ where 'those thoughts' came from. He knew when he kept her letters. He had every one she had ever written him-about 200-some odd ones now-in the bottom drawer of his dresser.

He sighed, another holiday with the Weasleys. He still wasn't used to the fact that he had someone to spend holidays with. Someone who _wanted_ to spend them with him.

_End Flashback_

They were the only family he had. He missed his parents(for the three months he had known them). He wondered what it would be like to have a family. A wife, kids. He could picture it in his mind. Standing in front of a huge house, him with his arms wrapped around Ginny. Their children, beautiful red hair like hers.

He was shocked out of his reverie by five quick but firm knocks on his door.

_'She's here.'_ He jumped up, thanked God for getting that annoying voice in his head to not shut up about cleaning that morning until he did it, made sure he was presentable, and walked to the door.

Opening it, he froze.

She was figeting. Her hands were clenched together so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her hair was mussed, her eyes were wide, downcast, and slight fear was shown in them. She was biting her lip. Her shirt and jeans were crumpled slightly, and her one shoelace was undone.

It was _her_. She was in the worst condition he had ever seen her in, and yet she had never looked more beautiful to him.

She still hadn't noticed he was there. He cleared his voice and she jumped in shock and looked up.

"Ginny." he said hoarsly.

All of a sudden his reflexes kicked in and he was catching her before she fell to the floor.

"Ginny?" he asked in alarm. "Ginny!" He turned her over and sighed in relief. Then he started laughing and brought her into the apartment and to her room. Lying her on the bed and covering her with blankets, he was still amused. He shook his head with a grin on his face and left her room, shutting the door.

Said-woman must have been more worried about this meeting than _he_ was...

She had fainted.

* * *

Me: Hee! Not too bad if I do say so myself.  
Chicken Harry: Bi-Caw!  
Muse: So...  
Me: I'll change him back...although _when_ I don't know. Review please!  
Mwah

"TAA!"_ explodes in a burst of cute little Kyo plushies...and glitter!_


End file.
